


A Cold Winters Eve

by Niiwasong



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuddling, Friendship, Jet Vac is a dad, Just An Overwhelming amount of fluff, My babies are innocent, No Sexual Content, Other, Tired Stealth Elf, Tried Eruptor, snuggles, tired Spyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiwasong/pseuds/Niiwasong
Summary: Spyro and Stealth Elf are not used to the cold of Skylands, fortunately, their good friend Eruptor is a good cuddler





	A Cold Winters Eve

A Cold Winters Eve  
//Authors note: this was based off a headcanon from @musekicker who was very kind in allowing me to write a fic for it. I sincerely recommend you check out their blog and I hope you enjoy this fic. Feed back is always welcome and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them. BTW the cat and the bread thing was inspired because my cat STOLE AN ENTIRE LOAF OF BREAD!//

Skylands was well known for its winters, they always had lots of snow and ice every season, as a hatchling, Spyro had grown up playing in the snow and on the ice. However, the problem with having no hair, and being reptilian is that you’re cold blooded, so every winter, Spyro would bundle up as much as he could while still being able to move. Then he would venture out into the sub-zero semi tundra that was Skylands in the winter time.

This really didn’t help at night, when even the steady hum of the space heater in his room couldn’t give him the illusion of enough warmth to chase the chill from his bones. So most nights, he tucked his blankets into a tight nest, with heated bean bags (authors note: those bags of something that you stick in the microwave? Great for cramps? What are they?) And hot water bottles that inevitably grew colder throughout the night. Overall, Spyro liked winter, just not as much as warmer weather, like late spring, early fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stealth Elf was born in the warmer parts of Skylands, and was quite accustomed to a milder climate, so when she first went to the academy, she was woefully unprepared for the frigid temperatures come winter. Still, she attended all of her classes, spent time training, and perfected her teleportation. And if she got a little homesick alone in her room at night, nobody needed to know.

Unfortunately, when the cold got a little bit to much, she really contemplated just going back home, she didn’t like how her hair was always cold after a winter training session, she didn’t like how her room was always just a little to cold, and she didn't like how the outside paths became a twisted game of “the floor is lava” when they froze. But she made a commitment and she was going to stick to it (regardless of how awful she felt when the north winds brought snow) she would be a full fledged skylander and then make her own team somewhere warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eruptor came from a very hot place, being born from a volcano, and was always excessively hot, and as such, was not affected by the cold temperatures of winter at Skylanders Academy. He did however notice, that his housemates might not be so lucky, based on how sluggish Spyro moved, and how down right depressed Stealth Elf was. He had brought it up with Professor Jet Vac, who had simply put it “they just aren’t used to the cold, I’m keeping an eye on them, don’t worry.”

But when two of the happiest people you know are going to be down for an entire season, you worry. So Eruptor took it upon himself to try to cheer them up. Knowing how warm he was, he would go out of his way to be close to them in class and training and occasionally sling an arm over their shoulders. It was sort of working, but their house was still drafty, and the classrooms were still cold, and Eruptor felt an odd kind of helplessness knowing he couldn’t make his friends feel more comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spyro was recounting the stars outside his window for the umpteenth time, completely unable to sleep from the bone chilling draft in his room despite the heater, blankets and water bottles. He was tucked as tightly as possible into his self made nest and eager for this blasted winter to be over. With a groan, he pushed himself out of bed and wrapped five of his fluffier blankets around himself. If he was going to be cold, he was at least going to read his comics. Walking as quietly as he could down the hall, he bumped into Elfie, slipping out of her room in what was clearly very fuzzy pajamas, sheep slippers, and a forest green house coat. Her ears were drooping and her normally pristine braid was undone and slightly matted.

“Can’t sleep?” Spyro whispered, trying to keep his voice low so as to not wake Eruptor, who could be heard snoring from his room across the hall. Stealth Elf shook her head.

“Too cold.” She tucked the robe tighter around her shoulders.

“Tell me about it,” Spyro snorted, peeking into Eruptors room, “jeez he seems warm.”

“Good for him.” Elfie snarked, popping up beside him. Eruptors room was warmer than most rooms in the house, simply because of its occupants higher than average temperature. Spyro walked a few steps into the shadowed dorm and deeply inhaled.

“What are you doing?” Stealth Elf hissed, watching Eruptor as If her glare alone could keep him asleep and their trespass a secret.

“Trying to warm up,” Spyro quietly replied, stretching his wings, seemingly soaking up the warmth of the room, “look he’s still asleep.” Spyro crept to his friends sleeping form, and leaped onto the bed with the grace of a nimble house cat stealing a new loaf of bread off the counter and effectively ruining your dreams for a sandwich.

As he curled up on Eruptors feet, Stealth Elf crept closer, her concern for ruining her friendship with the volcano being showing in her pupil-less eyes. “If he wakes up, he’ll be so mad!” The thought of once again being friendless and alone wouldn’t have normally made her eyes tear up as they did, but she hasn’t been sleeping and the cold was grating on her emotional stability. Despite her efforts to conceal it, Spyro noticed.

“Hey Hey, whoa! Elfie come on! He’s out, and I’m just on his feet. Come on, warm up for a few minutes, then we’ll leave.” Spyro gently pulled his tired friend closer to the bed, urging her up. Stealth Elf crawled up and leaned against Spyro and Eruptor, shifting to face Spyro, she pointed a finger in his face.

“Five minutes! Five! And then we leave and never do this again!” Spyro rolled his eyes and nodded, comfortably curling tighter around Eruptors feet. Stealth Elf sighed and leaned back, basking in the warmth her friends provided, between the much needed heat and the weeks of poor sleep, her eyelids slowly closed.

~~~~~~~~~

Eruptor blinked his eyes open, instantly aware of an unfamiliar weight on his bed, pinning him to his mattress. A quick glance around found the cause, Spyro was curled up near his legs like a cat, while Elfie was snuggled into his side. It was kind of cute, but not enough to not tease them.

“Hey! I am not a space heater!” He yelled, with faux anger, rousing his sleeping friends, who looked better rested than they had in weeks. Spyro lifted his head, tried blinking the sleep from his eyes, and curled back up.

“Well obviously, space heaters aren’t nearly as loud.” He murmured, as Stealth Elf grinned into his side.

“Seconded.” She said, her voice muddled by her friends warm body, Eruptor snorted, before sitting up to drag Spyro closer to his pillows, citing a ramble of incoherent protests from the purple dragon.

“Oh hush you, if your going to sleep in my bed, you might as well be comfortable.” He said as Spyro adjusted to his new spot.

//I suppose there are worse things in the world.// Eruptor thought to himself as he snuggled between his friends, and drifted off back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet Vac was worried about the lack of movement from Stealth Elf, Spyro, and Eruptors dorm and peeked in to investigate. He had noticed how down two of them had been the past few weeks and was worried that this was the breaking point for both of them. Having been raised in the colder parts of Skylands he was quite accustomed to the weather and his feathers offered more than enough insulation for him, but with Stealth Elf's milder background and Spyros reptilian biology, he was worried for his students. His concern only got worse as he found empty room after empty room, and was about to call an alarm before peering into the last room in the hallway. Before him slept all three trainees snuggled together on Eruptors bed. Biting back a laugh, he snapped a quick picture and closed the door, leaving them to rest. They were all good students, and a little extra shut eye was going to do them no harm, Jet Vac chuckled to himself and walked away smiling.

Fin.


End file.
